


A-Z Kinks

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, accent kink, from mild to hardcore, passionate smut, sensual smut, sub!Reader, various kinks explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: title of each chapter will be the kink explored. each chapter will be a separate piece unless otherwise stated as a connecting fic.
Relationships: Gabriel/Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	1. A is for Accent

**Author's Note:**

> Rowena and Ketch know just how much power words can hold, especially when it comes to Gabriel.

__

_Fuck_. You would think that after eons of existence, he would be used to the many different accents found throughout the world, but no. No matter how he tried, Gabriel still found himself affected now and again. He had spent time with deities from around the globe, had hidden among denizens and demi-gods alike, and still he would find his interest piqued at the most inopportune times.

Lately, his interest was swayed by two lovely accents. That happened to be voiced by two very sinful, sensuous sets of lips. The taller of the two, a middle-aged British hunter, his tone firm, words spoken with careful, deadly precision. The smaller, a vivacious redheaded witch, ageless beauty, her Scottish brogue sparking a fire in his gut every time she spoke.

They loved to use his kink against him, their lips hovering close to his ears, whispering every naughty detail of what they wanted to do to him. Now, their words alone would have anyone fighting back the urge to come; but paired with those delicious voices, fuck, he would have been doomed if not for his angelic stamina.

He loved the way they sounded as they wrapped themselves around him, the way they called out his name and each others as the trio worked themselves into an ecstatic frenzy, their bodies writhing, hands pushing and pulling, fingers gripping. Rowena’s cries as he thrust into her slick cunt, curses both Celtic and Latin in nature dripping from her tongue, words he hadn’t heard in centuries, filling his ears and pushing his desire higher. Ketch’s hands gripping at his hips as the hunter fucked into him, the timbre of his voice deepening as he used him, ‘little whore’ his pet name for the evening as the man filled him.

Loved how they urged him on, their voices combining like a heavenly chorus as they commanded him, drawing his orgasm from him as they demanded.

“Come for us, love.”

How could he refuse, how could he hold back any longer, as Rowena’s wet heat clamped down around him? When he could feel Ketch’s release running down his perineum, full to the brink as he was, how could he not let himself go? How could he not cry out their names, his cock spurting ropes of thick, hot cum into the beauty beneath him, their words of praise filling his ears as he came down from his high, prolonging it, their love stretching out into eternity.

Yes, they knew exactly how their Archangel ticked, and they used that knowledge to their advantage at every opportunity. Much to his delight.


	2. B is for Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a normal session in your playroom turns into fantasy made reality when Sam clues you in to a surprise.

“I think you forgot to lock the door when we came in here, that means anyone could walk right in and see you like this.” Sam’s voice startled you as he spoke against your ear. You hadn’t heard him step up behind you, years of hunting leaving his footsteps silent on the bare floor. “You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you, baby girl? Would you be embarrassed, if Dean walked in here and saw you all trussed up like this for me? Or Cas?”

You let out a soft whimper, knowing he wasn’t looking for a real answer, not yet, anyway. Sam chuckled softly as he walked around you, admiring his handiwork, the network of leather straps and silk rope that was intricately wound around your bare skin. He tugged at the chain on the collar around your neck, guiding you to lean back against the cold, stone wall of the room Sam had set up for just the two of you.

“No, you’d just get even wetter, I suspect. Such a naughty little thing.” Sam trailed a hand up your throat, his finger nudging your chin up so that your gaze met his. His pupils blown wide with lust as he stared down at you, a smug grin playing across his lips. “I could bring them both in here right now, and you’d let me fuck you right in front of them. Wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir.” Your voice was thick as you responded, your arousal, ramped higher and higher over the past hour of teasing touches, sparking a new flame at the prospect. 

“Unfortunately for them, you’re mine, baby girl. All mine.” Sam’s lips brushed lightly, teasingly, over yours, doing nothing to quench your desire. “Even if I did deign to let them watch, they’d never have the pleasure of knowing what you felt like, how sweet you taste. No, they’d only get to hear the beautiful sounds you make, see the pretty little face you make as you finally get to come.”

You gasped as you felt his hand cup your mound, his thumb brushing over your clit once, flaming your desire yet again as he watched you intently. You bit back the instinct to tug at your bonds, the need for more warring with your need to be good for him, to take only what he sought fit to give.

“This sweet little cunt, that talented mouth of yours, will only ever do my bidding, won’t they, baby girl?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sam graced you with a pleased smile, his fingers finally delving between your slick folds as his lips pressed to yours again, firmly now, his tongue easing past your lips, swallowing your soft moan. Your eyes fluttered closed briefly as he kissed you, a shiver running up your spine as one long digit slid into your aching core. You opened them again as he broke the kiss, a pleading whine falling from your lips. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, baby. Fuck, always so good for me.” He ran his free hand along your neck, his head dipping down, lips pressing to your bared throat. Teeth grazed over your pulse point as your head fell back against his hand. His other hand still toying with your clenching cunt, his thumb drawing slow, tortuous circles around your clit as he pumped the lone finger into you. “Should I let you come now?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

“Let me hear you beg for it, baby girl. Always so pretty when you beg for me, sweetheart.” 

“Please, Sir, let me come for you. Need it, need to come”, you keened, letting out a moan when he teased a second finger into your slick core, barely resisting the urge to buck down as Sam thrust the digits deeper into your cunt, searching out that sweet spot. “Fuck, please, Sir. Need it bad, _please_.”

Sam crowded you further back against the wall, caging you in as he pressed against you, his lips twisted in a wolfish grin. You gave a useless tug at the straps that bound your arms together behind you, wanting so badly to reach out and touch the bare skin of his chest, to dig your fingers into the flesh of his shoulders as you gripped him tight. Your nails scraped against the stone behind you, the coil inside you winding tighter with each thrust of his fingers. Sam moved to one side, his lips pressing just below your ear.

“Remember what we talked about last week when we were setting up that new bit of equipment in here?”

You let out a soft gasp, your eyes flicking up to the corner of the ceiling on your other side, right up to the recently acquired security camera. The two of you had decided to install the camera as a non-intrusive way to record your playtime down here. You remembered the conversation you’d had with Sam quite well. You remembered how you had confessed to him about your fantasy of being watched, more precisely, how you’d thought about how it would feel to be watched by Dean and Castiel. Intrigued by your revelation, Sam had asked you to recount your fantasy in more detail. After finishing up with the equipment, you told him, as his fingers explored you, how you knew if you were actually given a choice in the matter, you’d chicken out, become too self-conscious and refuse it. The real thrill, you explained as his cock started thrusting into you, was to find out when it was already too late; when they had already had a chance to see you, debauched, naked and bound and willing to do exactly as you were told. Your words stuttered out of you as you came hard around his cock that night, his own climax following soon after... 

“You mean-”

The camera moved in a jilted nodding motion, and you moaned.

“That’s right, baby girl, smile for the camera. Dean and Cas both have tickets to a live showing right now, they’ve been watching us this whole time.”

You looked back over at Sam, fighting back the blush you could feel heating up your cheeks. He gazed down at you, his eyes dark with hunger. You let your head fall back against the wall as he thrust into your dripping cunt again.

“If you want me to turn it off, I will, but I truly would love to show you off tonight. Will you let me?”

“Yes, Sir. Oh, _fuck_ , yes.”

“Good, now don’t hold back, baby girl. Let them hear every pretty little noise you make when you come for me. If it’s ever too much, use your safe words, baby, I won’t be checking your colors tonight.”

“Yessir.” Your words slurred slightly as he quickened his pace, a third digit adding to the mix as he crooked them, rubbing against that sweet spot. “Oh, shit, I’m close, Sir. So fucking close. Can I come, Sir, please?”

“Oh, yes, my sweet girl, you may. Make it nice and loud for Dean and Cas, hmm? Give ‘em something to imagine on those real lonely nights.” Sam cast a look up at the camera with a soft chuckle and you followed his gaze. “If you love this view as much as I do, I bet you’ve already got your hands gripping yourselves tight to keep from blowing early, don’t you guys?”

The camera nodded again and the image of both of them, hard and leaking, their thick fingers wrapped around their cocks, combined with the feeling of Sam’s fingers filling your cunt, was all it took to snap that coil, your orgasm crashing into you like a tidal wave. You cried out, Sam’s fingers keeping their steady pace as he worked you through it.

“Oh, fuck, so good Sir, feels so fucking good. Ah, shit, fuck, please, Sir, let me touch you, fuck!”

Sam eased his fingers from your slick core as you came down from your climax, licking them clean with a smirk. 

“Fuck, love the way you taste, baby girl. Always so sweet; Dean would spend hours down there if he ever got the chance.”

You moaned feebly, your breaths still coming out in pants as you recovered from the intense orgasm. After licking the last drop of you off his fingers, Sam pulled you away from the wall and stepped behind you. You heard the soft clink of chain links as he unhooked you from the wall, your hands falling to your sides when he unlatched one of the cuffs.

When he stepped back in front of you, you presented your hands, allowing him to close the cuff around your free wrist once again. He stepped out of his sweatpants, tossing them aside, and you felt your arousal spark back up at the sight of his erect cock, the tip ruddy and leaking.

“Now, you can hold on to me, tug my hair and all that, but remember, no touching yourself.”

You nodded obediently, your arms raising as he urged you back against the wall again, his hands teasing up your sides to cup your bound breasts. You let out a groan when his thumbs brushed over your nipples, the limited circulation making them overly sensitive to even that light touch. 

You let your arms fall over his shoulders, hands clasping around his neck when his hands slid down to your waist and he lifted you up. You felt his big hands gripping at the globes of your ass to support you, and you wrapped your legs around his hips, the heels of your feet digging into his ass to try to urge him where you needed him. 

“Still so needy, baby girl. Don’t worry,” Sam eased a hand between you and you moaned plaintively when you felt his girth sliding between your wet folds, slicking himself up before notching the tip at your core. “I gotcha, baby.”

Sam slowly pushed into you, his cock stretching you deliciously as he filled your aching cunt. You would never get used to how full he made you feel, the way his cock split you open. You clutched at his shoulders, your nails scoring his flesh as he took his time bottoming out, a keening whine falling from your lips as he drew out your torture.

“Fuck, always so perfect, baby girl.” Sam rested his forehead to yours as he held himself still, giving you a moment to adjust. You dug your heels into him again, whimpering against his lips as he kissed you breathless. “Damn, I love this greedy little pussy. The way it wraps around me, like it never wants to let go, _fuck_ , always so wet, so warm. Just fucking perfect.”

“Please, Sir, oh god, please move.” You tried to roll your hips down against him, seeking friction against your clit where it just barely brushed against his pubic bone, his grip on you tightening in warning. “ _Please_ …”

“Patience, baby girl.” 

Sam pulled back, his hands moving to your hips, and began a tortuous, steady pace. Each thrust rocked through you, pushing you closer to the edge. Your fingers found their way into his hair, tugging at the chocolate locks and eliciting a rumbling groan from him, punctuated by a sharp thrust into your clenching cunt. 

“C’mon, baby girl, I know you’re close, I can feel it. Come for me, and then we’ll really give the boys a show, hmm?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, make me come, Sir. Wanna be good for you.” You let out a pleading moan, your back arching as his hand reached between you, his thumb seeking out your clit. “Want to show them how good I am for you, Sir, how good your cock makes me feel. Fuck, I’m close, Sir.”

Sam’s thumb rubbed tight, furious circles over your clit, teasing you ever closer to the orgasm you felt yourself inching towards. Your moans turned to pathetic mewling as his pace quickened, his head dipping to press his lips to your ear. 

“Be a good girl, and come.” His growling voice whispered in your ear, sending electric shivers down your spine. “ _Now_.”

Just like that, you felt the coil snap again, your aching cunt clamping down on him as you came, a whiny Sir tumbling from your lips amid a flurry of expletives and keening whimpers. The thrusts of his hips slowed but lost none of their brutality as he fucked into you, drawing out your orgasm.

“Ah, Sir! Fuck, oh fuck, please, oh God, _please_....” you blathered, trembling in his grasp as you begged for him to let up. “Please, Sir, ‘s too much.”

Sam relented with a smirk, his cock stilling inside you as his hands moved to brace against your back. As you let yourself go limp in his arms, you felt his cock slip from your sodden cunt and he pulled you flush against his chest, his mouth teasing at your throat. 

You let your eyes fall shut as you came down from your high, feeling him turn and starting to walk across the room. You hissed a surprised gasp when you felt the cool metal of the table you kept in the middle of the room against your back, your eyelids fluttering back open to find him gazing back at you, pride and lust showing clear as day on his face as he loomed over you. 

“Such a good girl, coming on command for me. Now, arms above your head, and leave them there.” You did as you were told and Sam straightened up after settling you on the table, his head lifting to address the camera, “Wasn’t she just perfect for us?”

The camera nodded as vigorously as its metal joints would allow, Sam chuckling at the apparent eagerness of your audience. Turning back to you, he wrapped a hand under each of your knees, pulling you down to the edge of the table and tugging your legs further apart. You felt a tingle of arousal building within you again as you were spread out on display, your dripping cunt clenching around nothing as Sam bent down to cuff your ankles to the legs of the table, leaving you no way to hide yourself from men watching you. 

Sam smiled down at you as he settled between your legs, his hands smoothing up your sides to palm at your breasts. You cried out a moan as he pinched at your nipples, your back arching into the touch as he teased the sensitive nubs just visible between the ropes there. He leaned in and you bucked against his mouth as his teeth closed over one taut nipple, tugging just hard enough to send a jolt of pleasure down to your core. Laving his tongue over it soothingly, he turned to pay similar attention to the other nub before leaning back. 

“Look at you, laid out all pretty for us. Now they can really see these pretty tits, wrapped up all nice and neat like a damn gift. Fuck, baby girl, always so gorgeous when you’re all fucked out like this. Think you got one more in you, sweetheart? Bet I can get you to fucking squirt for me this time. Can’t wait to feel you soak my cock.”

“Mm, yes, Sir. Oh, fuck, please...fuck me, Sir.”

Sam hummed appreciatively at desperation in your voice, taking his cock in hand. He notched his hard length at your core and sunk into you in one swift thrust, the angle causing his cockhead to press agonizingly against that sweet spot inside your used cunt. You mirrored his groan as he bottomed out, your hands itching to disobey, to reach out and pull him closer. 

“ _Fuck_ , feels so fucking good, baby girl. Feels like fucking home.” Sam gripped your hips tight, moving you along his cock, using your cunt like a fleshlight, the chains around your ankles clanking as you moaned. “Shit, you like that, baby girl? Hmm, like being my little fucktoy?”

“Yes, Sir. Oh, shit, love it so much, Sir.”

“Fuckin’ _say_ it, my little whore.” His voice rasped as he pushed and pulled you, his thrusts picking up speed, his pubic bone grazing teasingly over your clit and driving you closer to your third orgasm of the night. “Let Dean and Cas know what a cockslut you are. Let ‘em know how much you like a hard fucking cock ruining this sweet little pussy.”

“Oh, God, I love it, Sir. Love it when you use me, Sir, fuck! Oh, please, Sir, wanna feel you come, need it.”

“Oh, I will sweetheart. Gonna fill this pretty cunt so fucking full, baby girl. Want you to squirt for me first, baby. Wanna feel you come on my cock, show them what a pretty mess you can make.”

He picked up his pace, thrusting his hips up as he pulled you down to meet him. You could feel every nerve lighting up as he pumped into you, your voice growing hoarse with each moan that bubbled up your throat. 

“Fuck, Sir. So close. Oh, _mmm_ , fuck, please Sir...”

“That’s it, baby girl. Fuck, love how this pretty pussy chokes my cock so hard when you’re close. So fuckin’ tight, gonna make me come so hard, sweetheart.” Sam snaked a hand between you and you squealed out when you felt his fingers pinching your clit, the sensation leaving you teetering on the brink. “C’mon, baby girl. Let go. Fucking _come_!”

You screamed out as your climax washed over you, your body seizing up as your cunt clenched around his throbbing cock. You felt the warm rush of fluid as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, felt your cum as it washed over his cock and down the curve of your ass. Sam groaned at the warmth of your release as it drenched his aching length, his steady thrusts now losing their rhythm.

“Shit, so proud of you, baby girl. Knew you could do it.” As your legs slumped at his sides, your whole body going lax, he leaned over you, his lips crushing to yours in a brief, bruising, kiss. “Fuck, gonna come, baby, gonna fill this perfect cunt.”

Two more punishing thrusts, and he stilled, his hips swiveling to grind further into you as he came. You moaned weakly as you felt the hot rush of his cum filling you, a dim spark trying to ignite further interest at the sensation. 

Once he was spent, Sam eased himself from your wrecked cunt, straightening up to look proudly down at you and the mess that slowly dripped onto the floor. His lips pulled into a soft smile as his eyes roved over you, and you felt your heart clench at the love and awe you found there when he met your gaze.

“Good girl.” Sam looked back up at the camera, his expression gaining a touch of smugness as he addressed the others. “Didn’t I tell you she was perfect, boys? Hope you enjoyed the show.”

Before the camera could finish its nod, Sam had picked up its remote and pressed the stop button, the red light now gone when you looked up.

Sam bent down and undid the cuffs around your ankles, his hands soothing away at any sting they might have left behind before standing back up. He walked around to your side, unclasping the straps of leather around your wrists, taking his time to rub them each in turn. As always, he methodically removed the elaborately tied ropes from your body, checking over your skin for signs of chafing.

“I am so proud of you, my sweet girl.” He cupped your face as he spoke, his thumb stroking softly over your bottom lip. “Are your hands and feet okay, do they need the salve?”

You nuzzled into his palm, your eyes getting heavy as your exhaustion set in. You tried to sit up and felt his hands at your elbow and back as you smiled up at him.

“No, Sam. They feel fine. Thank you for tonight, baby. It was hotter than I’d even imagined.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Sam pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, hand raising to brush away a strand of sweat-soaked hair away. “Now, sit still and let me take care of you, you’ve more than earned it.”

You hummed happily as he stepped away, the sound of a running faucet soon hitting your ears as he wet a washcloth in the sink along the far wall. When he returned, you leaned against his chest as he swiped the warm, wet cloth between your legs, cleaning up most of the sticky mess that clung there. 

With that done, he stepped away again, this time returning with a thick blanket. He shook it out and wrapped it around your shoulders snugly before scooping you into his arms. You flung your arms around his shoulders gratefully, doubting you had it in you to stand anytime soon. Tucking your head under his chin you let your eyes droop as he strode across the room and opened the door.

“Mm, I love you, Sam”, you muttered sleepily as he carried you down the hallway.

“I love you, too, my perfect, beautiful, huntress. I’m always amazed at how lucky I am for finding you. Now, get some rest, and tomorrow, we can talk about that other fantasy you told me.”


End file.
